


love love love

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han's passionate love making. Happy Valentines' Day!





	love love love

Lu Han lets himself relax back into the pillows, head comfortably laid against the headboard, when a brilliant idea hits him.

With his left hand, he reaches for his phone on the nightstand, unblocks it and taps on the small camera symbol. When the device gets accustomed to the poor light in the room, he directs it at the person between his legs and with a smug smile, he asks;

“What are you doing, Minseok?”

Minseok looks up with teary eyes, and once he notices the camera on him, he lets the thick length fall out of his mouth with a pop, and smiles that ridiculously cute, gummy smile Han likes so much.

“I’m sucking my boyfriend’s cock” he says with the cheekiest of grins.

Han reaches a hand and runs his fingers between Minseok’s soft locks. “Do you like doing that?”

“I love it” Minseok traces the length with his tongue from the bottom to the tip, never breaking eye contact with the camera, and Lu Han has so supress a moan at the action.

“Then why don’t you show our audience how much you enjoy it?”

Han pushes the korean’s head down, and Minseok opens his mouth eagerly, willingly going down until the head of the member hits his throat and he chokes. He lets go immediately, coughing, and the sight of his teary eyes and his red, abused mouth with a string of saliva and precum connecting his bottom lip with the throbbing cock, makes Lu Han almost come right then and there.

After he recovers, Minseok smiles once again, and it’s so wide it makes his eyes crinkle at the corners and his cheeks look as full as the first day Lu Han met him.

“Sorry” he says.

Lu Han lets the phone down for a while, so he can lift Minseok up by his upper arms into his lap and kiss his sinful smile away.

He kisses him like Minseok is air and he has never breathed before, kisses him like he’s the most precious and unique delicacy in the whole history of humanity and he’s the only one that will ever have the pleasure of tasting. He kisses him because he’s Minseok, his Minseok. And-

“I love you” Han whispers. “I love you so much”

Minseok is breathless by the time Han let’s go of him, and he’s a little confused by the sudden confession.

“I love you, too” Minseok replies. “You have no idea how much”

Han traces down Minseok’s smooth back until he reaches his soft buttocks, massaging them with both hands. Minseok makes a whimpering noise at the wandering hands, and the way they squeeze his ass send shivers down his spine. It makes him want to roll his hips to get any kind of friction, and so he does. The chinese moans and sucks on his boyfriend’s neck, leaving a proud, pink hickey on the white skin.

“Then show me” Han breathes out “Show me how much you love me”

  
  


Minseok begins by kissing Lu Han’s mouth. He kisses him languidly, teasingly. The way he knows drives Lu Han insane. He doesn’t open his mouth too wide, and he bites softly on his lower lip, taking control. Even if Lu Han doesn’t admit it, he loves being able to lose himself into Minseok’s ministrations.

He continues his caresses by going down through Han’s impossibly long neck, biting the delicate skin, leaving love bites all over it, and sucking harder from time to time. Han chokes on a moan at a particularly strong suck on a particularly sensitive spot, and Minseok smiles against his skin.

Lu Han’s collarbones are one of Minseok’s favorite thing on Han’s body. He would dare to say they are top five on the list. While his have a curve and are too feminine for his liking, -but all too pretty for the chinese-, Han’s collarbones are sharp and straight. They give Lu Han such a manly look, his chest wide and strong, and everytime Minseok leans on it he feels his knees weak and his stomach doing flips. It’s not like Minseok is weak, fragile, or needs to be protected. But there’s something inside of him, an instinct, that swoons over Lu Han’s strong body and he can’t begin to hate it.

Minseok skips Lu Han’s hardened nipples. While he enjoys how Lu Han plays with his, and he sucks on them like they are the sweetest candy, Han’s nipples are too sensitive to give him any pleasure. The one time he tried it, Han had complained and whined, so he never touched them again. But now, he guessed, an innocent brush of his thumb over one of them wouldn’t hurt. They look so cute, after all, brown and tempting.

Instead of staying there, he keeps going lower, and stops at Lu Han’s stomach. His abs are starting to show, and to Minseok, they are in their better stage. He’s not very fond of way too marked abs, like Joonmyun’s. But this… abs that show when Han contracts his abdomen, slightly marking his stomach almost like a guide to look lower, Minseok can’t help but stick his tongue out and lick them all over.

“Seok” Lu Han moans. And maybe he found another erogenous spot on Han’s body.

Minseok’s tongue is traveling dangerously close to where it was just a few minutes ago, tracing the prominent veins that form the ‘V’ on Lu Han’s lower abdomen, and give life to Minseok’s number two favorite thing on his boyfriend body.

He can’t quite explain it. He was no virgin when he first started to date Lu Han, and he had had a fair amount of sexual partners before they met. But no one, no one, had felt even remotely close as how good it feels to have sex with Lu Han.

Besides the physical stuff, Han being the perfect length and wide, his stamina levels being pretty high and his body being fit enough to hold Minseok up and fuck him senseless, there was something else, deeper, that made sex with him unlike any other thing.

The first orgasm they shared together was unbelievable strong. And it only escalated from there. When Han entered him, Minseok could really felt his mind separating from his body but at the same time being more connected than ever. It was insane, and the best thing, it’s that Han felt it too.

Even if he already had spend quite a while getting Lu Han hard with his mouth, it seemed like he couldn’t get enough of it. Minseok takes the heavy length between his hand and strokes it a few times, before guiding the tip to his lips. He brushes it lightly, barely touching it with his lips, letting the precum wet them, and by the drunk look on the chinese, Minseok knows he’s accomplishing the intended effect.

“Seok… please” Lu Han moans.

“What?” Minseok asks with the most innocent look he can muster in that situation.

“Come on”

Minseok lets go of Han’s member, much to the latter protests, and falls back into his back. He gets up on his elbows, opens his legs teasingly and he smiles.

“Prep me” he demands. “Open me up so I can take you and show you how much I love you”

Lu Han licks his lips, hungry and thirsty at the sight presented in front of him. Minseok is fully erect even if his cock is still painfully untouched, and Han can swear his hole is looking up at him, begging to be wrecked.  

Han gets on his knees and opens Minseok’s legs even further apart, and he gets a beautiful squeal in regard. He can’t help himself. He knows Minseok was going for the dominant part tonight but he just can’t help himself when his boyfriend is looking up at him all wide eyed and beautiful, waiting for him to do something. He can’t help but bend him in half, throw his legs up until his knees are almost touching his forehead, and he dips his face in his ass.

Minseok tastes so sweet, it makes Lu Han go insane. He loses himself and he can’t seem to get enough of him. He dips his tongue until Minseok is screaming in pleasure and tears are rolling down the corner of his eyes into his ears and hair.

Han keeps the legs up with his left forearm, and he uses his right hand to stretch him open. He can feel Minseok’s rim closing around his tongue, and at every movement he flinches but he immediately pushes back to get Lu Han’s tongue deeper inside.

He sticks one finger in, knuckle deep, and Minseok arches up from the bed and opens his mouth wide in a silent scream when Han successfully finds his prostate at the very first try. The sensation is so strong that after Lu Han pulls his finger out, Minseok’s legs fall and he squirms on the bed.

His body is flushed, shaking from how turned on he is.

“Get the lube and do that again” Minseok says. Unlike Han, that when horny his voice gets deeper, Minseok’s voice gets higher and cuter.

“Still think you are the one in control?” Han goes to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube. In the process, he sees his phone forgotten between the sheets, and he grabs that too.

“Maybe I’m not” Minseok smiles. “But you certainly aren’t either”

It’s true. Han’s hair is messy, his face is impossibly red, and he’s almost drooling at the sight of Minseok lying under him, but he likes to believe he has a little more self control than Minseok, giving him the advantage of wrecking him before he completely needs to let go, too.

The chinese smiles back, and he turns on the camera once more. He films the perfection that is Minseok, stopping to film better his favorite parts of his body.

Minseok’s smile, Minseok’s shoulders, Minseok’s nipples. Minseok’s waist. Minseok’s ass.

“Open your legs for me” Han commands. Minseok does willingly, letting the camera catch his shiny, wet hole. “Yeah… just like that. Tell our audience what you want”

“I want… Lu Han’s fingers”

With a blind hand, Han opens the bottle of lube and sticks three fingers deep inside. He tries to keep his phone as steady as possible, as he kneels closer to Minseok until they are only inches apart.

“Where do you want them?” he asks, teasing his boyfriend’s entrance.

“Deep… deep inside me, Hannie please” Minseok shuts his eyes and Han chuckles.

“That’s what I like to hear”

Han obligues, pushing the same finger from before inside, but now slick with lube. And again, with the same precision, Han reaches Minseok’s most sensitive spot in the first try.

“Ngh! Yes!” Minseok moans out loud, fisting the sheets on each side of his head. “Mo… re”

The second and third finger go in without much resistance. And it always surprises Lu Han how well Minseok’s body responds to him. He’s squirming on the bed, moaning and panting out loud, completely letting himself go, and Lu Han just smiles because he’s recording everything and it’s pure gold.

When Minseok is stretched enough, Han let’s go and after a few seconds Minseok looks up with a questioning look. The chinese is sitting with his legs extended in front of him, staring at the korean, and he pats his lap urging Minseok to get on it.

“Come on, didn’t you want to show me how much you love me? I’m doing all the work here!”

With difficulty, Minseok gets on his knees and crawls to Lu Han. He locks his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist, like a koala, and Han is quick in hugging him and pressing their sweaty bodies impossibly closer together. Minseok’s eyes are half closed, his breath shaken, and he looks as disheveled as Lu Han feels.

He kisses Lu Han hungrily, not like he did before when he teased and teased. Now he can’t open his mouth wide enough and drool falls from the corner of his lips in the desperation of asking Han to finally take him. Minseok feels so small between Han’s strong arms, that he isn’t sure if he’s going to survive tonight.

“I’m so… hot, all over” he says, as if it was a secret, whispering against his boyfriend’s lips and staring deep into his brown eyes. “I feel like I’m going to burst into flames”

There’s spit around Lu Han’s mouth, and Minseok can feel it when Han let’s go of his small waist and pushes him away enough to suck a perky nipple into his mouth. He teases the nub with his teeth, rolling the tip around with his tongue. Minseok shuts his eyes close and fists Han’s hair strongly. He know that has to hurt, but Lu Han does nothing to stop him. Instead, when he think he’s done abusing it, he goes for the other one.

“Lu Han!” Minseok is completely gone and they haven’t even gotten to the real stuff yet. Han let’s go and hugs the korean tight again. Minseok lets his head fall on the chinese shoulder and he mumbles something Han doesn’t understand.

“What?”

“I don’t love you anymore, I hate you” he pouts. Lu Han laughs, because when Minseok starts telling him he hates him, then it means he’s doing a great job.

“What can I do to get your love back?”

“You know what you have to do”

“No, I don’t”

Minseok is losing his patience, so he just goes for it. With a hand, he grabs Lu Han’s impossibly hard cock and he lines it up with his entrance. He sits on it like it’s nothing, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in ecstasy as it fills him to the brim. Once Han is balls deep inside of him, Minseok lets out a breath and he smiles. It’s like everything he needed from the beginning was being joined to Lu Han, because he feels so right inside.

He locks his ankles together behind Lu Han’s back, and he pushes up ungracefully. Han is hugging him so tightly he can barely move, but he tries, and after all, there’s a reason his hip and body rolls are known on the dancefloor. Minseok decides to kneel instead. Like this he can finally move more freely, and he pushes Lu Han down and into the bed to ride him like he deserves.

Lu Han catches this opportunity to film again, and he focuses the attention on the way his member gets lost inside his boyfriend, and on Minseok’s ass stretched around him. Everytime Minseok goes down, more precum falls down through Han balls. Minseok feels so slippery and warm inside, Han wishes he could go even deeper.

“Seok… stop” he says even if he doesn’t want to stop at all. “Lay on your stomach”

Minseok looks like he’s going to complain, but does as he is told. He gets up, Han’s cock falls heavy against his lower abdomen, and he lays down.

“Ass up” Han commands. That means Han wants to take him from behind but not on fours, and Minseok’s toes curl in anticipation. Minseok loves when Lu Han fucks him like this, with his face pushed down into the mattress. There’s something so thrilling about getting fucked senseless and not being able to see his partner, with a hand grabbing his hair and pushing it down. Just the thought of it makes Minseok almost come undone.

But Lu Han has a slightly different idea. He yanks Minseok up by his upper arms, pushing him up but forcing his back to arch. It makes his ass look fuller and his waist look smaller. Minseok moans at the feeling. He feels his nipples brush slightly on the pillows and for a second he wishes Lu Han could have more hands, to touch him all over and put him in any position the taller desired. He isn’t sure if he would be able to take it, though.

For now he’s content with this. Han loses no time and enters him. He begins thrusting in and out at an unforgivable pace. Every thrust hits Minseok’s prostate accurately, and each makes him go closer and closer to release. After a while Minseok realizes that Lu Han isn’t really moving his hips at all. He’s using Minseok’s body as a doll, pushing him back and forward by his arms, and fucking himself with him. The thought of it, and the way this must look from an outside point of view, makes Minseok moan out loud. He makes a mental note on getting a mirror for their room.

At a particularly strong hit, Minseok tries to get up. He can’t be in this position anymore, it’s starting to hurt his shoulders and lower back so bad, but Han let’s go of one of his arms only to push his head down.

“Stay… like that” he growls, voice strained and low. Han catches his wrist before Minseok can touch himself, and he whines in protest. “Don’t touch… I want you to come from my cock only”

After many, many nights of practice, it became easier for Minseok to let go and come untouched. At first, it was painful. He ended up crying, begging for release, until Lu Han couldn’t hold back anymore and he just had to help him by touching him. But after the first time he did it, it was so intense that the after effects lasted almost five minutes. Now, he doesn’t protest when Han wants to make him come like this, because just the memory of the orgasms he has are worth the hard ride.

Lu Han pins Minseok’s wrists above his head. He breathes on his neck, and he whispers obscenities into his ear. At least like this he’s not doing any work, but God knows Lu Han’s hips are merciless. Minseok knows he’s close, and Lu Han knows it too by the way his hole is clenching around his member. It’s hard to move, but Lu Han is nothing but a hard worker. Minseok is sobbing, screaming in pleasure, and he just can’t take it anymore because it’s too much. Everything… he needs to come.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna-”

But without warning, Lu Han pulls out.

“No!” Minseok complains, falling completely into the bed. “I was… so close”

“I know” Lu Han smiles. “I got tired”

“Now I really do hate you” Minseok spats. He gets up, his face is wet with tears and he’s doing the most adorable pout Lu Han has ever seen. He’s about to mention it when he remembers his boyfriend is trained in various types of martial arts. No, he treasures his dick too much to risk it.

“Don’t be like that” he says instead. He grabs Minseok by the waist, and even if Minseok is giving him a deadly look, he goes willingly. Han sits back and presses Minseok against his lap but this time, the korean’s back is against his chest.

With a huff, Minseok sits down on Lu Han’s member again, and begins riding him furiously.

“It’s gonna take me ages to get to that state again”

He’s so pissed, Lu Han is thankful Minseok can’t see his face because he’s sure as hell Minseok would slap his smirk away.

“I can feel you smiling, you know!” he yells, but he doesn’t stop bouncing. Minseok buries his nails in Lu Han’s thighs, and he smiles triumphantly at the squeal of pain his boyfriend does.  

It’s true, it does take him awhile to get there, but luckily this time Lu Han doesn’t stop. He keeps fucking Minseok and helping him go up and down by grabbing his waist and thrusting up to meet him halfway.

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop” Minseok moans desperately, and finally, finally, he comes untouched.

Minseok is screaming. His back arches and his ass clenches so hard that Han has to bite his lower lip not to come too. He shakes as he orgasms, and he keeps shaking after that. The after effects are so strong, Minseok falls into the bed with Lu Han’s cock still inside of him, still thrusting and he spasms. It feels like electricity going through his veins, delicious electricity that leaves him senseless, mumbling noises but not being able to form words.

“Mmm… no… st-stop” he’s able to say between cries. “I just… came… please”

He feels Lu Han pulling out only for brief seconds, and then he’s being turned around to lay on his back.

“This isn’t over yet, babe” Lu Han says as he enters him again. The chinese throws Minseok’s legs around his waist and Minseok’s arms around his neck. “Hold on tight!”

Lu Han lifts Minseok up and the gravity makes his cock go so deep and press so hard against Minseok’s over abused prostate, that he goes insane.

“It hurts, Lu Haaan” he yells. His legs don’t work at all and he’s sure he won’t be able to work tomorrow or the entire week.

Han pushes him against the wall, making the entire room tremble by the loud hit. He holds him up like this and kisses him, sucking on his tongue and never, never stopping thrusting inside. Minseok is sure there’s no way in hell he can even begin to get hard again, when a too familiar heat on his lower abdomen starts to grow. Lu Han is biting hard on his neck, leaving red and angry marks and it looks like he’s finally getting close.

“Haan! Co- come already!”

And Lu Han has the audacity to laugh. “Do you think you can come one more time before I do?”

“Are you... crazy?” Minseok chokes out, staring at the taller in disbelief.

“Maybe” the chinese smiles. “For you”

Lu Han takes Minseok with him and they go back to the bed. They lay down and Han takes his member out to set Minseok on his side. He wraps himself around him and enters him once again.

With his right hand, he reaches one of his nipples and squeezes it between his thumb and index finger, and with his left hand he grabs firmly Minseok’s barely hard cock and strokes it lazily.

“I’m going to help you a little, then”

After that, everything is just a blur for Minseok. He feels everything at the same time, and he silently thanks Lu Han for taking him back to the bed. Against all odds, he comes again. He’s not even hard, but everything feels so good and his body is so out of control that he just… does. He comes all over Lu Han’s hand and the sheets. After a few more thrusts, Lu Han finally comes too, deep inside him and whispering ‘I love you I love you I love you’ over and over.

 

Lu Han lays on his back. He’s completely spent and he can only imagine how his poor boyfriend is. He really tried to go gentle, but when Minseok was looking so beautiful and ready to be wrecked… he just couldn’t stop. And he knows Minseok likes it, too. After all, this is his way of giving himself entirely to Lu Han.

When his breath is calmer, Han looks next to him and finds Minseok peacefully sleeping. There’s a sheen of sweat all over his body, his long bangs are sticking to his forehead, and his entire body is flushed, with bruises turning purple all over his neck, and collarbones, and around his nipples, and his ribs. Okay, maybe Han went a little too far.

Lu Han goes for his phone and takes a few pictures of his boyfriend in this state. His final piece of art. He belongs in the fucking Louvre, Lu Han thinks.  He gets up in shaky legs, and goes to the bathroom. He wets a soft towel with warm water, squeezes it, and goes back into the bedroom.

“Seokie” he whispers, carefully cleaning the korean. “Baby~~” he kisses Minseok on the lips, and he receives a mumble at that.

“Mmh?”

“I love you so much” he whispers as he continues. He places soft kisses in every ugly bruise, every bite, every mark of his fingers. “Sorry” he says against Minseok’s skin.

He feels a lazy hand stroking his head, and he looks up to find Minseok opening his eyes and motioning him to get up there with him. Lu Han goes, of course, and as he’s hovering on top of Minseok, the korean caresses his face with so much care.

“No” he says, and Lu Han can tell he’s doing a great effort to get the words out. “Loved it. Love you”

Lu Han chokes on everything else he wanted to say. He just kisses Minseok one more time, sweetly, throws the wet towel away and lays down next to him. They hold each other, as tightly as their spent bodies let them, and on the very last moment of consciousness, Han whispers;

“Happy Valentine’s day, my love”


End file.
